Field
Embodiments presented herein relate to the field of computer animation and, in particular, to animations using a hybrid binding of meshes.
Description of the Related Art
In computer finite element simulation, tetrahedron meshes have been used to discretize the topology of objects being simulated. Each of the finite elements represented by meshes are assigned material properties (e.g., steel, concrete) and simulated. During simulation, stress and strain models are used to determine how each of finite elements behaves when, e.g., forces are applied to them.
The tetrahedron meshes used to represent soft bodies (also referred to as “deformable objects”) may require a high level of detail, as soft bodies are able to deform more than rigid bodies having underlying skeletal structures. This can contradict typical finite element simulation quality requirements, such as that the tetrahedra be large and well-formed, with internal dihedral angles between 15 and 135 degrees. In some instances, the requisite level of detail may be much higher for soft bodies. As a result, simulations of such soft bodies may be difficult or fail because they cannot be performed in a tractable amount of time.